


Complicated

by annetta23



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bromance, Fucking, Gay Sex, German Football, Germany, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: Just about Loris Karius falling in love.Or to be exact, killing himself slowly?





	1. Chapter 1

“Em? Can you hear me?”

“Yeah! Yeah…Hi, Loris. Wait…Let me just…” Emre laughed between breaths. “I’m still overwhelmed. We won! My God,”

Loris blushed. The fact that just 30 minutes ago, Emre was still screaming and jumping around the Kretovsky stadium with the Fed Cup he just won, yet still he answered the phone being breathless and all was pretty sweet.

 _Has he ever thought about me while he’s away?_ Loris wondered with such hope, just to feel pathetic two seconds later. He had to repeatedly remind himself, this was not about him. He’s calling to congratulate his mate casually.

At least that’s the plan.

 

“So happy for you, Em. Like, really, the minute you came, you made such difference,”

_Obvious much, Loris?_

The plan to be all casual totally failed. But Loris could almost see Em’s beaming face over the phone, he swore.

“Really? You think I was great?”

_I think you’re perfect. I think you’re beautiful but you never noticed. You try to be thug all the time but the truth is, you’re like pornstar hot._

“You’re…Awesome, really. Anyway, I miss you,”

 

_Oops…_

_What the hell, Karius?_

Hopefully that’s not too much. Well, that’s surely stupid, though. Like the truth that he texted Em three times a day, like a diaper change or whatever, was not too much already.

“Yeah I…I wish you were here too. Loris? I gotta go, OK?  

_Wait, what did he say? He missed me too?_

“Em?”

“Yes! I gotta go, brother.” Suddenly Emre sounded weird, like he had to take a dump or something. “Gotta go. Uh…Ju here says hi, by the way. Talk to you soon, brother. Bye!”

“By-“

_Click._

Loris was left depressed. Well, not like suicidal depressed, but defeated enough he felt like he’s not gonna be able to wake up the next day. Loris head was full with questions, and images of Emre sharing a room with Julian Draxler, and all the pics of those two on the newspapers he’d been seeing the past week, and definitely more tomorrow, was not gonna help.

_Am I been hoping for nothing?_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Complete. That’s how Loris felt the moment Emre stepped into his arms. Tighter and longer than usual, the casual contact seemed to pay the inevitable distance they had to spend the past week. Emre had return, and the rest could bother Loris later.

“God, you missed me that much,” Emre chuckled as they let go. Loris shrugged, pulling off reluctantly as his chest felt heavy still with contentment. They had all night, or even the whole week, until hard works needed to start on the pitch. Loris would make the best out of it.

“Well, I need my FIFA partner back.” he towed one of Emre’s luggages inside their shared apartment. “Dejan was too good.”

It was a bit too long until Emre responded. By the sound of his voice, Loris was not even sure he even caught the joke.

“Glad you’re not all bored and alone here while I’m away.”Emre stopped in the middle of his room for a few seconds before continued. “God, I miss this place. Ju made sure everything looked neat and clean. I felt like living with a housekeeper for a week.”

Loris forced a smile. Here we go again, another thing to remind him of Julian Draxler. He thought he could let it all go once Emre got back, but apparently he’s wrong.

_They’re friends just like you and him, OK?_

“So what should we do for a fun night?” Loris got up. He needed to stop thinking and being all negative. “I’m thinking about going to Sturidge’s party around ten. Or…Some steak for dinner? We haven’t been to that steak place for a while.”

But Emre took his shoes off and insisted they should just stay in. Poor Emre. As happy, proud, and over the moon he was, it was obvious he’s still all tired and jet lag. So Loris spent the next hour setting up a quick, nice dinner, and when they’re done, off he went to their TV room, pat the bean bags clean and ready for a FIFA battle.  

This time Loris happy that he’s the loser. God…That sleepy grin when Emre threw his happy fists in the air? Loris would do anything to see it every night.

 

“Thanks for dinner, Mate,” Emre laid his head back. “And also for losing.”

“It’s always my pleasure,” Loris said, meaning to be somewhat sarcastic but his words just came out sincerely. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah…I’m just,” Emre shook his head violently. “Gosh, my body’s all sore. Loris, I feel like 60,”

And Loris couldn’t help but stare. Emre was wearing one of his casual baggy white tees and some tight black jeans. His hard nipples poking through, as if they’re calling to be licked and sucked. Loris would crawl and twist those hot buttons between his tongue. But well…

In his dreams. _Only in your dreams, poor you._

“Come here, grandpa. Actually your shoulders look pretty tense,” Loris scooted and made a room. “I’ll fix em for you.”

“God thanks, Man,” Emre crawled and settled between his mate’s bent legs. Loris dug his fingers deep, worked his way down Em’s back, came back up, and gently twisted Emre’s head to different directions until he heard soft moans coming from the man. Yeah…All those years watching their masseuse was totally worth it.

“Feeling good?” Loris asked softly. Emre pat his leg in response.

“So much better. You’re the best friend I could ever ask for.”

“Yeah? How come?”

“I mean come on…You cook, give massage, and call me every ten minutes. You do know that, right?”

_Things I’d do for you, Em._

“Well I guess I am the best.” Loris tried to act casual.  “So Draxler is a bad cook and don’t know how to give a massage?”

 

Wow, did that come out harsher than he meant it. But surprisingly, Loris had no regret. It’s been bugging him for days, even weeks. Sooner or later, one way or another, Loris knew he would let it off of his chest. He did surprise himself for being that forward about disliking Julian, though.

Loris looked down to check on Emre. Their eyes met immediately, and there was no hate or disappointment in Em’s dark eyes.

“Loris?”

“Yes?”

“Are you jealous? Have you been jealous of Ju?”

_Well now I might as well just let it all go._

“Yeah, I have,” Loris  snapped, looking away from Emre’s stare and focus on his working hands. “I guess I’m jealous of Ju. You even have a ‘special nick’ for him. Nobody else calls Draxler ‘Ju’. Like, really?”

Loris could tell his face turned red and hot. He just rambled like a girl, but he didn’t care. Em’s little laugh was proof how silly his acting was. Loris wanted to apologize, but Emre’s hand landed on his chest and stop him.

“So…you’re jealous?”

“Yeah…I am,” Loris answered straight forwardly. He couldn’t concentrate; Em was twisting his fingers on Loris’ loose sweater, pulling him down slowly.

 _What the hell is happening?_ Are they doing what Loris thought they’re doing?

“Well I guess,” Em finally said, breaking the silence, but not breaking any contact with Loris.

“I guess I’m flattered.”

 

Then it was pretty vague, who did what next. But Loris found his palms already pressing on Emre’s chest, as their mouth slowly locked together.

 


	3. Chapter 3

And it was not a dream. Ever so slowly, Loris pulled away. Yeah, he could feel Emre’s bottom lip slowly escaping his biting teeth. Steady yet loud, Emre’s chest pounding beneath his trembling palms, his tan skin burning red adorably in all the right spots.

This was real. God, it’s real…Emre was right beneath Loris, offering himself so beautifully, but between what’s allowed and not to do from this point on, Loris had no idea.

“Loris?” Emre finally said, locking his fingers between Loris’ on his chest. “Remember that day, when you called? Right after the final?”

Loris nodded. It’s pretty amazing he still could respond normally. God, Emre looked so beautiful beneath him.

“The truth is, I got stupidly panicked when you said you missed me,” Emre stuttered, his voice getting smaller and smaller. “I liked it.”

 

Okay this was too surreal, Loris thought. There’s no way Emre felt the same… _There’s no way…_

 

“’I’m serious…Ju- Julian is my buddy.” Emre looked away for a second. “We trained together since we’re like seven. That’s something you have to know. You have no idea how often he had to listen to me…rambling about you.”

“Are you serious?” Loris moved a falling dark strand from Em’s forehead. He just wanted to love the guy already. Emre nodded slowly in response, and Loris didn’t question anything anymore.

 

And away they moved to Loris’ bedroom. Somewhere nicer and comfier, though they almost stopped halfway and exploded in the isle.

“We have all night,” Emre hissed to Loris’s ear, following it with a comforting kiss. “All night.”

In the dark, just by the dim light coming from his night stand, Loris’ dreams came true. Even wilder than he could ever dare to think of. Emre warmed his bed with his naked skin, drawing unthinkable sounds Loris never even dreamed to hear from him. And Loris’ fantasy came alive; pre cum leaking from Emre as Loris work his mouth, cupping Emre’s dark nipple between his teeth. Chewing, licking, and teasing.

“Loris! Loris…” Emre’s eyes rolled to the back of his skull, head twisted to the sides violently Loris had to come up and sooth him. Then he felt Em’s strong hand moving down his back, already wet somehow, and his fingers settled between Loris’s ass cheeks.

“If you want me to stop,” Emre said, but Loris didn’t need to hear it. Loris reached around, tilted his hips up and came down to heaven. He’s not even exaggerating; finger fucked by Emre Can felt as hot as it sounded.

“Fuck, Em… _Fuck, fuck, fuckkk_ ,”

"Loris this is so fucking hot..."

"Hell yeah," Loris smirked. "Don't stop...Deeper, Em,"

Loris closed his eyes, moving steadily, twisting his hips both to his and Emre’s pleasure. Few minutes later, Loris found himself laying to his side, ass up, pressed with something dark and enormous. This was beyond his wildest dream.

“I’ll be gentle,” Emre sounded deep and virile. “God that’s so cheesy..Sorr-“

“Just fuck me already,” Loris scoffed, pressing back desperately. “Gentle or not, just fuck me.”

 

Now it may seem like an obvious lust. They’re hungry for each other, crazy about one another. But when the night got later, and Loris spent it with Em on the same bed, cuddling, exchanging small talks and soft kisses without any hint of awkwardness, Loris knew they got each other for something more.


End file.
